Timeline
An official Timeline for the events of Reign. =Season One= Summer 1557 * An assassination attempt is made on Mary Stuart's life by Queen Mary Tudor of England while she is living at a convert. Forcing Mary to return to French Court early. * Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding takes place at French Court two weeks later. * Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party takes place one month later. * The Boating Party celebrations take place near the end of the summer. * Mary Stuart accepts an angagment to Tomás of Portugal, breaking her agreement with France. * Simon Westbrook of England, is taken into custody by the French for espionage and the attack on the King's son, and sentenced to death. * Weeks later, the annual Michaelmas Banquette takes place in September. ** Tomás of Portugal dies from an attack while out hunting. ** Simon Westbrook is cleared of his changes and sent to The Kingdom of Portugal. Fall 1557 * The Harvest Festival begins at the end of September, lasting a week. * Queen Mary is chosen as a Pagan sacrifice. As a result, the two pagans responsible are burned as heretics. * Lady Kenna becomes the official mistress of King Henry. * The Kingdom of France is taken over by Count Vincent for the death of his son. ** Count Vincent and his men are all murdered by Queen Catherine. * Prince Francis asks Queen Mary to marry him, and a date is set. * Lady Aylee is murdered. * Queen Mary leaves court with Sebastian. * Queen Mary and Sebastian are brought back to court under orders of King Henry. * Queen Mary refuses to marry Prince Francis, and demands to have Sebastian legitimized. ** King Henry agrees under the pretex that Mary will lay claim to the Kingdom of England. * King Henry begins arrangements for legitimizing Sebastian, including divorcing his wife Queen Catherine. ** Queen Catherine is locked in The Tower, while negotiations with The Catholic Church are underway. * An assassination attempt is made on Sebastian's life, while citizens riot in the streets. * Queen Catherine is accused of adultery. Richard Delacroix is convicted. * A second assassination attempt is made by Queen Catherine on Queen Mary, in an attempted murder-suicide. Winter 1557 * The Winter Frost Festival in relocated to French Court, in order to accommodate. Prince Charles and Prince Henri. Both Princes were taken during the event. * Baron John Philip is conceived out of wedlock by Lady Lola and Prince Francis. Winter 1558 * Queen Catherine is sentenced to death if King Henry's claim to legitimize Sebastian comes though. * Sebastian and Queen Mary make plans to elope. * Marie de Guise arrives at French Court. * News of Queen Mary of England's death arrives at court. ** This information is later revealed to be false. * Queen Mary calls off her engagement to Sebastian and is re-engaged to Prince Francis * The Proxy Wedding of Mary and Francis takes place. * Sebastian is exiled from Court. * Three weeks later, Mary and Francis' real wedding takes place in Paris. * Two months later, Francis and Mary return from the honeymoon tour of France. * The First Light Banquette takes place to celebrate love. * Lady Lola Lady Kenna and Mary Stuart all discover Lola's indiscretion with Francis while in Paris. ** Lola attempts to have an abortion. * King Henry begins his spiral into madness. * Lord Julien arrives at court, and an arranged marriage to Greer Norwood is set. * Sebastian saves the life of Prince Francis while hunting in The Blood Wood. Spring 1558 * Penelope is declared the The Bean Queen for the day. * Leith Bayard is sent away to war. * King Henry forces the marriage of Sebastian and Lady kenna to resolve his two oldest sons from fighting. * Lady Lola accepts Lord Julien's proposal. * Queen Mary has a celebration for her Scottish Nobels. ** During the celebrations a deal is made with Lord McKenzie. * Queen Catherine orders the death of a dozen Scottish Nobles to stop an uprising, and possible war. * Queen Catherine aggress to burn a contract in Queen Mary's wedding agreement that was agreed upon by Marie de Guise. * There is a Protestant uprising in Scotland * The Wedding of Lola and Julien takes place at French Court. * James Stuart arrives at French Court. * King Henry's grip on reality continues to fade. * Penelope is striped of her powers and sent back to the kitchen. * Prince Francis locks Queen Mary in The Tower. * Weeks later, Mary send word for her uncle to come to Court. * Queen Catherine locks Penelope in The Tower * Two weeks later, the Duke of Guise arrives at French Court. * Another two weeks later and Duke of Guise, along with Prince Francis, leave to take back Calais. * Greer Norwood accepts Lord Castleroy's engagement proposal. * One month later, Prince Francis is on the front lines. He is saved by Leith Bayard. * Queen Catherine is taken. * A couple days later, Cortenza de' Medici is murdered, and Queen Catherine is released. * Weeks after meeting, Francis, Lieth and a handful of French men successfully clear the way to Calais to be taken. ** Lieth Bayard is severely injured during the attack. * Two months after leaving, Prince Francis returns to Court. * Queen Mary of England is confirmed dead. * After moving away from court, Lola discovered, Lord Julien is an imposter of the real Lord Julien, who's real name is Remy. * An attempted to murder of King Henry is stopped. * Lady Lola goes into labour after the death of her husband. * A ship of the heroes of Calais explodes. * King Henry is injured in a jousting tournament, and later dies of his wounds. =Season Two= Spring 1558 * The Black Plague arrives in France, killing thousands. * John Philip is born. * Francis and Mary conceive a child. * Nostradamus leaves court after almost being executed. Spring. * The Reckoning begins. * France is in full famine, after The Plague Fires. ** Sebastian and Kenna lost their home in The Plague Fires. * King Francis' Coronation takes place, publicly declaring King Francis and Queen Mary the new monarchs of France. * Mary announces she is six weeks pregnant. ** She loses the child 1 week later. * The public Christening of John Phillip takes place, King Francis anoints his son as a Barron. * The Dark Riders begin branding citizens. * Tensions between Protestants and Catholic's rise. * The Wedding of Greer and Aloysius takes place. Category:Timeline Category:Reign Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2